Merry Christmas, Cassia
by Booklover915
Summary: So i wondered what it would be if jack frost met cassia so i created them meeting eachother. this is my first fanfiction so please review to see if i can fix it. Hope you like it :)


Cassia's POV

It's snowing outside.

I've always liked when it snowed because I like going to the _Public_ library. It's always warm inside and ever

since Ky first showed me how to write my name, I've been trying to learn how to write other letters too. And I find books

that help me learn to write. I finally found out what they called the writing that Ky showed me. Cursive.

Ky.

It's been so long since i've seen Ky, or Xander. Or my Family. When I escaped the Outer Provinces I knew

theres was probably another society lying elsewhere.

With freedom. With cursive. With _love._

And there was. A fairly big society, Isai. I started learning their ways about a year ago when I was 17. I'm 18 now and

I know most things about them. The people make their _own_ supplies and distribute them to places called stores.

And when they do they receive money. Money is something of worth that you use to trade for something you need or want.

I guess its pretty self explanitory but i'm glad the Library is without cost.

I scrolled through the aisle and came across something that caught my eye. A book, a book called Rise of the Guardians.

"Can I get this one please?"

The Librarian gave me a confused look, but I just looked into her eyes and said nothing. She straightened up and took the book.

"Your card?" she asked.

I gave her my card and she scanned both the book and the card and retured them back.

"Thanks.", she returned it with a smile and I was gone.

I went home and read that there are five guardians. Santa Claus, He is known for bringing children gifts every christmas. The Easter Bunny, he is known for decorating eggs and hiding them. Children go off in search of the festive eggs every Easter. The Tooth Fairy, a fairy that takes the teeth that fall out of the children's mouth. After she collects the teeth she leaves a coin for the child. Sand Man, who gives the children the good dreams. And The newest one, Jack Frost. Hes the one who brings the snow. I looked out the window and catch myself smiling. I love the snow and now I know its because of him, Jack Frost.

Jack Frost's POV

After I finished frosting someones window, I was free to do anything. I noticed a girl, reading about _me._ I saw her smiling and I wa sure she _HAD_ been reading about me. Because , of course, I am the most fun of them all. I just had to introduce myself to her. It felt like a need, so, I did. I went next to the window she was sitting next to, and saw her reading on my page. I was right. She had been reading about me. I tapped on the window and saw as her brown eyes caught mine. We held a gaze for about 15 secconds when she began to look confused.

"Are you Ja-," I interupted before she could finish,"Jack Frost? Yes thats me, whats your name?" She stared at me astonished and finally spoke with more shyness i could have ever heard.

"C-C-Cassia Reyes."

"Nice to meet you, C-C-Cassia Reyes. So arent you going to let me in?"

"Oh! Right." She opened the window and I stepped in. When I got through she asked if I could answer questions about spent about half-an-hour talking. I had never seen anyone so interested in me since Jamie but i havent seen him in about 10 years. He probably has a family of his own now.

Cassia's POV

I couldnt beleive it. Jack Frost in my home at this very moment. When he appeared I thought I was dreaming and fell asleep reading about him. But I didn't. I was awake. And Jack Frost was with me. As time passed by it was late and I was tired. I told Him if i'd ever see him again. But he just looked at me with his beautiful frosty blue eyes, and winked. And just like that, He was gone.

The next morning it was colder than yesterday but it was suitible inside. When I got up a note was on my window. It was folded up. When I reached for it, it was very cold. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Cassia,_

_I really enjoyed myself yesterday and it was the most fun ive had in a few years. Fall is almost over and _

_ill be doing more work than I usually would since its almost winter. But today i made it colder than usual _

_so the windows would freeze themselves. Since i have lost of free time, Ill be stopping by the time you're done _

_reading this._

_Your new awesome friend,_

Jack Frost

_P.S, Look up._

Confused, I look up and there he is. Standing outside my window. I feel a bit embarassed because im still in my nightime clothes. I let him and and excuse myself to go dress. As I close the door behind be closing the portal between me and him, I start smiling.

"He's actually _here_!" I whisper to myself. Then a thought hits me. What should I wear?

I never think about things like that but this time I did. I guessed I should just dress warm since its cold outside. I picked out a light blue sleved shirt and some black jeans with my boots. I realized I took long and didnt want to seem like I obsessed over clothes. So I just went out and told him I couldnt find any warm clothes but I finally did.

"So..Uh..Sleep well?" he asked.

"I guess so, but I'm a bit hungry. Do you want anything while I make myself breakfast?"

"No thanks, But I would Love to help you." he said.

"Thanks, but all I know how to make is oatmeal." I confessed. It was true. All I knew how to make was oatmeal.

"Oatmeal? Oh no no no, that just won't do." and with the snap of his fingers, appearead the most wonderfull breakfast i had ever seen. It was a plate of eggs with bacon and sausage. On the side was a glass of Orange juice with a straw. Also there was toast with grape jelly spread across the top. I was delighted to see he had done this for me. I ate so Happy I forgot Jack was even here. When I finished I cleared the table and sat down next to Jack.

"Thanks for the breakfast, it's the most i've eaten in a while." I say.

"Glad you liked it." A smile peakes at the end of his mouth.

" Can I show you something?" he asks. I nod. He grabs his Stick and points it at me. I watch him carefully , wondering what he'll do. He touches my shirt with the stick and snowflakes begin to form on my shirt.

" I didnt know you could do that." I say atonished

"Theres alot you dont know about me," he smiles, "Well, not yet."

Jack's POV

Everyday that passes by I start getting closer and closer to her. Have this feeling of desire but I can't name it.

I realized after a while she was becoming a distraction. And if I can't focus no one will beleive in me. I had to stop seeing her.

Later on I went to see her. As I looked inside I saw her sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey Cassia, I have something to tell you."

" What?" she says.

" I cant be seeing you anymore, Its winter now and I have to be working all day," I see her staring at me and I have to just go out and say it," Good-bye, Cassia." She stays silent as I walk out the door but theres only enough time to look back, when she closes the door on me.

Weeks have passed and I havent seen her. Today is christmas eve and im helping North out in the workshop.

"Well Jack I'm finished delivering presents early. Thank you for the help." He says.

"Anytime."

It's christmas and everything that has to be done, is done. I dont know what to do. Then I remember something. _Someone._

Cassia. I should visit her, but she probably wont want to talk to me after I quit on her. I flew as fast as I could. When I reached her dwelling I didnt even knock. I entered and she wasnt anywhere. I peeked in her bedroom and there she was sleeping. Ofcourse she'd be sleeping it was like 5 A.M. I waited untill she woke up. When I saw her moving in bed she started yawning. I was still unseen by her. I saw her sit up on the edge of her bed. I had to let her know im here. So I did. I stepped inside, streched out my arms and she turned around.

"Merry Christmas." I said opening my arms.

"Jack!" she screamed as she ran into my arms. We stood holding eachother and finally she broke the silence.

"Merry Christmas," she steps away,"Thank you, for coming back."

"I had to," I told her, "Plus its christmas."

"Oh and what did you want for christmas? Did you get what you asked for?" I asked.

" Yes I did," she said," I asked to see you again."

" Wish granted."


End file.
